Voidness of the Gods
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: Voidness does not mean Nothingness...


**_"Voidness does not mean N__othingness, but rather that all things lack intrinsic reality, intrinsic objectivity, intrinsic identity or intrinsic referentiality. Lacking such static essence or substance does not make them not exist - it makes them thoroughly relative."_**

**Robert F. Thurman on "Nihilism".**

* * *

**VOIDNESS OF THE GODS**

* * *

**_It all began here… The Universe. The galaxies. Life and Death themselves.__ Everything that has ever come to be, was born from this sheer emptiness… This dark blankness…_**

_**This voidness.**_

_**Like an empty container… This apparent nothingness has been filled. **_

_**Like a story fully written… **_

_**Like a dream well dreamt.**_

_**Was it real or was it fake?**_

**_D__uring the course of ages, I grew accustomed in having doubts. What stood outside of the Darkness, could very well be existing… Or could it be illusive? _**

_**The difference between Reality and Dream has never been a clear defined line… Probably because all is relative… This universe may be just an illusion to me… But, perhaps, just perhaps, for the whom who inhabit such preposterous "reality", things may looked different… **_

**_And then again, each and everyone o__f them could very well have their own idea of Reality… Their own beliefs and their own dreams…_**

_**One thing was sure, though… Nothing is for sure in such chaotic realm. Not even for the God who created it… Not for Chaos itself… And not even for Her.**_

_**Chaos… It's difficult to believe that such abstract and unpredictable element could be reduced into the shape of a single creature who's been created by someone else… And yet, it's dumbfounding the fact that such creature could not control the very element it has spread upon the Nothingness, allowing the birth of the endless possibilities of Life… And the reflection of such concept through the individual's soul… Which is always different from another, since Chaos is absolute but NOT absolutist.**_

_**And Chaos wasn't born from Nothing… She's been the one who created it… And the first one to lose control over it… Illumina was her name. She's the Goddess who's own dreams turned themselves into this universe and its inhabitants… **_

_**And each and everyone of this beings would have had their own hopes and dreams… Their own feelings and emotions… Their tragedies and sorrows.**_

_**On the latter part, I have a major role in it.**_

**_Who am I? I'm the emptiness that lay inside everyone's soul… The necessary darkness that makes living beings whole along with all the other thoughts and emotions.__ Because, one cannot live… Without feel._**

_**Not even Chaos itself… Even It had its own issues, just like anybody… It would feel, it would enrage and suffer… But It would also forgive and love… **_

_**And It did learn to love… A certain orange echidna would agree with such statement.**_

_**It was alive… Just like anybody who owned a soul.**_

_**Even my Mistress has her own dilemmas… **_

**_I was born from her __own dark thoughts… From her Sadness and Hatred. From her own Solitude and Despair… I am her own emptiness._**

_**And, idealistically speaking, I am the representation of everyone's own voidness… A voidness who's greatest desire is to be filled.**_

**_I've had__ many names… I am known as Nihilism, the fetal state that precedes the Light of Knowledge… Darkness, the un-mistakable source of everyone's displeasures… By some, I'm even known as Sloth, again that is just an opinion so I won't judge it… _**

_**If you want, you may refer to me as… Void.**_

_**Because that is what I am… An empty container who's only wish is to be filled… Just like this Universe I see through my Mistress's eyes, used to be… From the black blankness of her dark side, I shall wait for my moment… The moment in which I'll finally be free from such prison… Free to fulfill the goals I'll choose to fulfill…**_

_**Free to Love… Other than Hate.**_

_**Free to be real…**_

_**As far as Reality really existed… Then again, all's relative… Even for a God.**_

_**But, of course, I could be wrong… Couldn't I, Lumina?**_

**"_Oh shut up Void, I'm trying to sleep!"_**

**_Yes… I'll be free__… From you, woman!!!_**

**"_What was that?"_**

_**Nothing… Goodnight, honey.**_

**"_Hmpf."_**

**………………_.. Free at last._**

**The End**


End file.
